


Doubles For Delta Danny

by Wolves_of_Innistrad



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aiden may be closet bi-curious, Alpha twins - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Consent, Danny is their only packmember, Delta!Danny, Dethan, Dildos, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, First Time, First Time Topping, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Lubrication, Sex, Smut, Spitroasting, Teen Wolf Rare Pair November, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, You've been warned, awkward threeways, because sex pheromones and stuff, but not incest, copious amounts of precum and cum, delta - Freeform, dubiously canon compliant, however dubious that may seem, sex pheromones, tag teaming, the twins are just, the twins have their own pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Twins find out Danny, their only Beta, is actually a Delta.  Worse yet, he's about to go into heat.  Sexual hijinks ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doubles For Delta Danny

           It starts with a cough.  Then it’s a fever, uncharacteristic for a werewolf.  Ethan worries, but Danny puts it off, says it’s nothing.  He knows that’s not true.  When it gets worse, he confronts him.

          “Danny!  You need to go see Deaton, something is wrong,” Ethan shouts, rounding on his boyfriend.

          “I’m fine,” Danny says, wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead.

          “You are not fine.  Werewolves don’t get sick Danny, you haven’t been one long enough to know how weird this is.”

          “I know, but I don’t feel sick.  Just… hot.”

          “As your Alpha, I am ordering you to go see Deaton, sorry.”

          “No fair, boyfriends aren’t supposed to use their Alpha powers on each other.”

          “Fine, I rescind my order, you don’t have to go see Deaton.  You should though, I’m worried.”

          “Oh fine, if it’ll get you to calm down, I’ll go.”

          “Thank you!” Ethan says, kissing his boyfriend, suddenly feeling the urge to screw him right there, but holding it back.

 **********

          “Well, I certainly can’t find anything directly wrong with him.  No signs of Wolfsbane or Mistletoe, not even Mountain Ash,” Deaton says, pulling the tongue depressor out of Danny’s mouth.

          “So, you don’t know what’s wrong with him doc?” Aiden asks, almost as concerned as his brother.  Danny is their only beta, so he has just cause to be worried about his only non-sibling pack member.

          “This isn’t normal though, right?” Ethan asks, fretting about his boyfriend.

          “Well, I have one last test I’d like to perform, if you both would wait in the other room,” Deaton answers, motioning towards the door.

          Both twins look at each other, then at the doctor, and finally at Danny.  Sensing it’s something rather invasive, Danny waves the boys off.

          “I’ll be fine guys, just go sit down” Danny assures them, turning to Deaton as his Alphas leave.

          The twins sit down, both nervous and worried.  Aiden’s anxiety coming out in a steady tapping of his foot, Ethan’s in a stream of concerned comments.

          “It can’t be the Bite right?  He already turned, his body can’t just start rejecting it now, can it? I’ve never heard of that, have you?” Ethan rambles, biting his lip.

          “It’ll be fine, I’m sure he’s o-“ Aiden starts, before hearing yelling coming from the examination room.

          “WHAT?!”  Danny shrieks, followed shortly by another, “WHAT???!!!”

          The twins rush in, already half wolfed out, and find Danny and Deaton standing there.  Danny is trying to buckle his pants, face flushed.

          “What happened?!” the twins chorus, more in synch than usual.

          “Would you like to tell them Daniel?” Deaton asks, turning an eye to his patient.

          If possible, Danny turns and even brighter shade of scarlet, shaking his head and still fumbling with his belt buckle.

          “Well, I have news,” Deaton begins.  “Daniel isn’t sick, at least, not exactly.”

          “So what’s wrong with him?” Ethan asks, suspicious.

          “Well, I’m sure you’re aware that wolves come in hierarchies.  Typically you have your Alphas at the top, Betas in the middle and Omegas at the bottom, lowest ranking members of a pack or lone wolves.”

          "You can skip the lycanthropy lesson Doc, we know that,” Aiden scoffs, flashing his eyes a deep crimson for emphasis.

          “Yes, I suspect you do.  However, as we’ve seen with Scott, a True Alpha, there can be other types of wolves as well,” Deaton responds, then, seeing the quizzical looks on their faces, continues.  “Daniel here is another rare breed of wolf, not as rare as McCall, but still uncommon in most packs.  These other types can range from one in a pack, to, in Danny’s case, more like one in five or ten packs.  You see, Daniel here is what is known as a Delta.”

          “Huh?” both twins say, cocking their heads to either side.

          “Deltas are…” Deaton begins, searching for the right words.  “They’re like, breeders, the ones inclined towards continuing the line of born wolves.  Many Deltas are female, but there are male Deltas as well, just fewer.”

          At this, Danny continues to fidget, face still bright red and eyes flashing to gold every so often.  Aiden begins laughing, receiving a smack from his brother and derisive looks from the others.

          “Oh come on!  That’s funny!,” Aiden counters, sweeping a hand towards Danny.  “He’s gay, but he ends up being a type of wolf meant for breeding, that’s kind of funny.”

          “Shut up,” Ethan says, moving to wrap an arm around Danny, who practically moans at his touch.

          “Well, Danny, Aiden, you two are free to go, I just need to talk to Ethan for a moment,” Deaton says, ushering the others out of the office.

          “So, what else is there,” Ethan asks, nerves abounding.

          “Well, I wanted to warn you about what’s happening,” Deaton says, offering Ethan a seat while he begins mixing ingredients.  “Daniel is about to go into what is commonly referred to as a “heat.”  While in it, his only thoughts will be for breeding.  Of course, being a male and gay, his thoughts may stray a bit from that prime directive, so be ready.  He’ll be… well, he’ll be as powerful as an Alpha during the heat, and he’ll release pheromones that will attract any other Alpha, regardless of orientation or feelings towards him, to want him.  I’m not going to sugar coat it.  Even with your werewolf stamina, you likely won’t be able to satisfy him, the heats can be brutal on both partners.  Here, take these,” he says, handing two phials of purple liquid to Ethan.  “If you find yourself unable to satisfy him, as the heat will likely last more than one day unless you can wear him out and break it the first time, take these.  It’s a specially designed werewolf aphrodisiac.  It will increase stamina, and decrease, well, sensitivity, so you’l be able to help him longer.”

          “Th-thanks Deaton,” Ethan chokes out, surely turning as red as his boyfriend was.

 **********

          Ethan wakes up to pained whimpers and stifling warmth next to him.  Eyes bleary, he looks over, noticing Danny writhing next to him.  He has pushed away all his blankets, body like a blast furnace.  As he moans and squirms, Ethan takes a closer look, noticing almost his entire lower body and abs are coated in layers of sticky pre-cum.  The heat has started.

          “Danny, Danny,” he says, shaking the man awake, hand nearly burning at the touch of his skin.

          “Eth,” Danny manages, hands clenching Ethan’s, before slowly dragging it down to his engorged length.  “P-please.”

          “Yeah, yeah, hold on.”

          Before Ethan can even move though, Danny has pulled him on top of him, bodies and teeth clashing as Danny takes and takes with his mouth, a primal lust stronger than anything the man has ever experienced.  He bucks up into Ethan, rock hard cock meeting Ethan’s slowly growing member, and, in a matter of moments, shooting cum out between their chests.

          “You, you ok now?” Ethan asks, between kisses, but realizes that Danny has not stopped grinding against him, hips still moving frantically and dick showing no sign of softening.

          Danny’s arms wrap tight around him, and he tries to move, but realizes he can’t.  Deaton was right, during the heat Danny’s power has increased to that of an Alpha, if not more.  OF course, he’s too out of his mind to use it for much but this.  After a few more thrusts, Danny comes again, sperm like lava on their skin.  The distraction is enough that Ethan manages to pull away a bit, looking donw on his boyfriend with concern.

          “Can you talk baby?” he asks, lump in his throat.

          Danny just shakes his head, guides Ethan’s fingers to wrap around his still hard shaft, imploring him to work it.  Ethan does, finding that it only takes a few pulls for Danny to shoot again.  The whimpering and moaning has gotten worse, and to be honest, Ethan is getting incredibly turned on, even through his concern.

          “E-ethan…” Danny whines, and he knows what he wants.

          “Ok, let me just grab the lube,” he replies, reaching out for the drawer.

          “No…”

          Confused, Ethan turns back to him, but watches as Danny reaches a hand down, sliding three fingers inside himself with no resistance at all.  He moans loudly, curling them inside himself before removing them.  As Ethan looks, he notices they’re coated with a thin sheen of liquid, almost similar to pre-cum.

          “Oh, ok,” he says stupidly, having wished that Deaton mentioned that too. 

          “Ethan…” Danny ekes out, voice barely a whisper.

          “Yes love?”

          “Don’t, don’t be gentle.”

          With that, Ethan aligns himself, slamming into his boyfriend.  Danny howls.  It’s a full-fledged howl, as if they were trying to locate each other and something he’s only ever seen one other time, the first time they’d had sex after Danny turned, during the full moon.  He begins rocking into him, afraid to go too fast even as Danny forces himself down onto Ethan with each thrust.  Soon he hears a knock at the door, followed by a groggy Aiden.

          “You ok in there?  I thought I heard a howl…” Aiden asks, slowly waking up.

          Ethan knows he shouldn’t have been able to hear that, the room is soundproofed.  He tacks it up to it having just been so unbelievably loud.  His hands fumble, hips still thrusting, as he reaches for his phone and texts [heat started]

          A few moments later, he sees the phone flash, can just barely make out the words, [ok, going out.]

          With no distractions, he loses himself in his lover, pounding him mercilessly as he asked.  Danny comes twice before Ethan has even gotten close.  Finally, after the heady daze of starting sex has passed, Ethan manages to find Danny’s prostate.

          That’s when all hell breaks loose.

          Danny’s eyes shoot open, glowing the brightest gold he’s ever seen, luminescent in the darkened room.  Using his full strength, he pulls Ethan flush to him, nearly shoving his tongue down his throat as he envelops him in a kiss. Ethan works, trying to hit the spot again, and pained, tortured cries wrack Danny as he comes continuously, thick, white jets of cum shooting out nonstop.  Danny turns partially then, claws flicking out, slashing marks all the way down Ethan’s back.  He cries out, but Danny can’t hear him.  Luckily, they heal almost as fast as they appear, Ethan feeling the skin stitching itself back together as he tries to remain calm and continue his work.

          It takes a while, but eventually Ethan starts to feel exhausted.  Even with the heat pheromones Danny is emitting like crazy, his own cock can’t take much more.  He remembers the phials Deaton gave him, but decides he needs to save them, in case things get worse.  He really hopes they don’t. 

          “Danny I… I’m getting worn out,” he whispers, voice thick from moaning.

          Danny stares up at him, eyes imploring and searching, looking for an answer.  Finally, downcast, he mumbles something.

          “What?”

          “A-aiden…?” Danny eventually mutters, red heat of shame burning in his face along with the flush of heat.

          “I…” Ethan falters, unsure what to say.  Finally, he concedes, pulling his phone from the nightstand and tapping out a text to his brother.  [Need you at home.  Now!]

          He doesn’t wait for a reply, just continues trying to please Danny, fuck the heat out of him, even as he feels himself weakening.  Back aching, he moves down, sucking on Danny’s member while fingering him.  Realizing, with sickening horror, that he could probably slide his whole hand inside his partner he was so open.  His jaw aches and fingers begin to cramp, having already brought another three orgasms out of his boyfriend this way.  Finally, he hears the familiar click of the lock, and then the slamming of the door. 

          “Hold on Danny, I’ll… we’ll, be back,” he says, grabbing their dildo from the drawer and shoving it inside Danny, hoping it will hold him until he gets back..

          Standing up, he wobbles to the door, knees weak from prolonged sexual activity.  He opens the door, skulking out into the hall, meeting a mortified Aiden.

          “Dude, what the fuck?!” Aiden shouts, averting his eyes.

          Ethan looks down, noticing almost his entire upper body is coated with gooey, white ropes of cum.  He didn’t even bother to put clothes on, even though he and his brother were certainly not those kind of twins.

          “Aiden, he needs you,” Ethan finally stammers out, jerking his head towards the room.

          “What?”

          “He, you know, needs you.  I’ve been going at it for three hours straight, I need a break, but he can’t stop.”

          “And what do you expect me to do?”

          “Well, I… I mean he, kind of suggested…”

          “Eww, no!”

          “You have to Aiden!”

          “1. I’m not gay and 2, even if I were, he’s your boyfriend!”

          “I know that Aiden, but he’s pack and he needs us.  We’re both his Alphas.  It’s our duty to help pack.”

          “But, it’s not going to work…”

          “Trust me, number 2, I don’t care right now, this goes beyond petty things like that.  Besides, we’re twins, it’s like he’s doing the same guy almost,” Ethan smirks, a small laugh bubbling up from him.

          “Ok, fine, but I think you’re forgetting the more important part of my objection.”

          “Oh, I’m not forgetting.  I’m just pretty sure it’s irrelevant.”

          Ethan motions for his twin to follow him, leading him to the bedroom.  On the bed lay Danny, writhing and moaning, working the dildo as far as it’ll go inside him.  Aiden balks for a moment, but then Ethan notices it.  The dark crimson flashes in his eyes, pupils dilating, the unmistakable scent of lust. 

          “Huh…?”  Aiden says, staring, transfixed, at the sight before him.

          “Don’t worry bro, you aren’t turning gay.  It’s just the heat,” Ethan laughs, clapping a hand on his brother’s shoulder. 

          “What?”

          “Danny’s emitting super powerful werewolf pheromones right now.  Any Alpha, regardless of sexuality, will be hopelessly attracted to him and lust after him.”

          Aiden seems to take this as free reign, staring down at his crotch, sweatpants ridiculously tented by his swollen manhood.  With one last glance towards his brother for permission, Aiden strips off his shirt, approaching his twin’s boyfriend.  Ethan sighs with relief, walking towards the bathroom, hoping to get in a much needed shower.  As he takes one look back over his shoulder, he watches Aiden rip the dildo out, flinging it across the room.  It lands with a plop on the floor, as Aiden simply tears his own pants off, jumping on top of Danny.

**********

          Clean and refreshed, Ethan steps out of the bathroom, momentarily shocked at the scene before him, until he remembers what is going on.

          Aiden has Danny bent over the side of the bed, jackhammering into him at breakneck speed.   It makes Ethan momentarily worry for Lydia, hoping it’s just the heightened hormones and such that are bringing on this manic pace for his brother.  Danny looks up at him with near contented, yet still lusting, eyes; clearly enjoying the thorough pounding he’s receiving and reveling in the tag teaming.  His hands make grabby motions, and Ethan feels his dick plumping back up.  Cautiously, he moves towards the bed, kneeling in front of his boyfriend and straining not to look at his brother.  It’s weird, something he’d never be able to do if it weren’t for the heat, the necessity of it all.  But for Danny, he would do anything, and apparently so would Aiden.

          Without warning, Danny’s mouth engulfs him, and he keens, not suspecting the fiery tongue and volcanic mouth to wrap around his length so suddenly.  Moaning into it, he begins to thrust at an even pace, face-fucking his boyfriend.  He doesn’t even realize, until he hears a light chuckle from in front of him, what is happening. 

          “Bro, do you realize,” Aiden grunts, hitting Danny’s prostate, Ethan is sure, thanks to the way he moans and shivers.  “That we’re spitroasting your boyfriend right now?  Who would have ever guessed?”

          Ethan lets out a small laugh as well, noting the absurdity of the situation.  Aiden, crass as always, holds up his hand for a high-five, obviously giving himself a free pass on his actions tonight.  Looking down at the contented smile on his boyfriends face, both ends filled with twin cocks, he gives in, high-fiving his brother. 

          “We’re never talking about this again…” Ethan huffs, hiding a smile.

          “Yeah, never… until the next heat,” Aiden adds, seemingly a little too happy about that thought.

          A few hours pass, all three men becoming tired and sore; jaws, dicks, asses and hands all cramped or hurting slightly.  Ethan has resumed his place behind Danny, slowly thrusting into him.  Aiden has taken on a new task, sixty-nining with Danny on the other side.  Ethan would never have guessed that his brother, even in this pheromone addled state, would be ok with sucking a cock, but he was moaning away as Danny mirrored his movements.  He found his release, having lost count of how many times he’d cum in the night, sure only it was much less than poor Danny.  He heard a similar sound below, and knew, as much as he wished he didn’t, that it was the sound of Aiden cumming in his boyfriend’s mouth.  Finally, dick going soft but still pumping inside him, he heard Danny let out a shuddering moan, high pitched keening and whimpers following it, as he came. 

          “I think he’s done,” Aiden said, sitting up and wiping stray cum from his lips.

          “Are you sure?” Ethan asked, looking down at his brother.

          “Well, this is the first time he hasn’t rocketed everything out, look.”

          Peering down, Ethan watched as the cum slowly dribbled down and out of Danny’s dick, white rivulets falling to the sheets.  As it happened, he felt the heat break, Danny’s body temperature returning to normal.

          “Fuck, it’s over,” Ethan breathed, relief washing over him.

          “Th-thank you… B-b-both of you,” Danny said in a hushed tone, voice cracked and raw.  It was the first words he’d said in hours. 

          “Anything for you, my love,” Ethan replied, kissing him softly on the back of the neck.

          “Just doing what had to be done,” Aiden added, looking a little too enthused, but nothing to worry about Ethan felt.

          Aiden twisted, coming up to kiss Danny one more time.  Ethan rolled the man on his back, kissing Danny as well.  Then, tired, sticky, and eyes squinting in the harsh morning light, both twins heaved an arm over Danny, crossing his chest, and fell asleep.

          “I am going to love being a Delta,” Danny whispered to himself, smile a mile wide.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man that summary is terrible! Sorry! Anyway, I wanted to write some stuff for rarepair November, so here's my first little fic. I hope you all enjoy it! Sorry if some of the Delta stuff doesn't make sense, this was a smutty daydream that turned into a fic, so...
> 
> So I've been alerted someone bashed this fic and did a whole parody schtick over it. I honestly do not care, this was done for fun. You know, shits and giggles.. Here's my (hopefully) humorous reaction, to their reaction to my work. Enjoy! http://wolvesofinnistrad.tumblr.com/post/68868774164/16-prepare-for-trouble-make-it-a-double-twinsies


End file.
